


You Make Me Want To Be Bad

by LadyKenz347



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Potter, Enthusastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mouth Fucking, Partially Clothed Sex, Praise Kink, Restraints, Role Play: Abuse of Power, Role Play: Dub Con, Rough Sex, Safe Words established, Teasing, Where do I begin, omg, throat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347
Summary: Hermione finds herself in a holding cell. Can Auror Potter help?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/James Potter
Comments: 31
Kudos: 234
Collections: Good Girl Hermione





	You Make Me Want To Be Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talonwillow (TalonWillow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonWillow/gifts).



**_A/N: Oh lord, this story. I’m blushing posting it lol If you’re not in our group The Last Marauder Standing on Facebook come join! We had a little giveaway based on participation recently and the lovely Talon Willow won! She requested filthy James and I tried my best to oblige! Thank you Talon for being apart of our group and I hope you enjoy!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And a huge thank you to Lunamionny and MrsRen for pre-reading this and helping with tags and making sure appendages were properly placed. You know you’re panicking when you go to a mental health professional and Queen of Smut for approval bahaha_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Enjoy!_ **

**_xXx_ **

“Ah, Miss… Granger is it?”

The door clicked behind her and James Potter strode confidently into her line of vision, his attention firmly on the parchment in his hands. Hermione’s lip curled as she fought against the magical restraints binding her to the uncomfortable chair. “You know damn well who I am, James.” 

“That’s  _ Auror _ Potter to you.” He dragged his tongue over his teeth and his eyes twinkled as he set his gaze on her. “Surprised to see you in here. A holding cell in the Ministry of Magic, my how the powerful have fallen to the wayside.” 

“Of course you’re surprised; you’re never working.” 

He smirked and moved directly in front of her, perching on the edge of the metal desk. “You’re always so hostile.” 

“That’s because I don’t like you.” 

James’s features pinched as though the words had hurt him. She knew they hadn’t. “I always like it when you’re feisty. Now, do you care to tell me what brought you in here?”

She clamped her lips shut and dragged her gaze over his broad chest and the way the fabric puckered around the buttons for being pulled too tight. His crisp oxford was rolled neatly at the sleeves, exposing long, lean lines of tanned muscle that ended in his strong hands wrapped around the edge of the desk. Her mouth ran dry and again she fought her restraints. 

“No?” His brow arched as a grin spread over his lips. “More’s the pity. I think I saw on my handy little parchment there that you were caught trespassing in the magical archives again.” He clucked his tongue and reached out to tuck a curl behind her ear. 

The simple touch caused a fissure of want to wind down her spine, and she thrashed in her chair to push him off. 

A low whistle pushed through his lips, and he crouched on his tiptoes in front of her with a wolfish smile. “I could help, you know? Head Auror… and all that.” 

“You’re disgusting.” 

“You love me.” His hand darted out and wound in her curls, tugging her head sharply back as he came over top of her and dragged the pad of his thumb over the curve of her bottom lip. “Tell me your safeword, love.” 

The corner of her lip twitched. “Doxy.” 

“Good girl.” He pushed his thumb into her mouth, massaging her tongue as her cheeks hollowed around his digit. “Oh yes, Miss Granger. I think we can be mutually beneficial to each other.” 

Her fingers curled around the hard edges of the armrest as she rolled her hips against the metal seat, desperate for pressure or friction or relief of any kind. James clucked his tongue and abruptly pulled his thumb from her mouth with a  _ pop _ . 

“Look at you; I haven’t even touched you yet and you’re desperate for it.” Releasing her curls, he reached down and gripped the collar of her blouse, yanking it open and baring her bra to the chilly air of the holding cell. She gasped when he filled his hand with her breast and groped her. “So pretty.” 

“ _ More, Ja— _ ”

“Ah, ah.” His fingers slipped inside the lace and pinched her already pebbled nipple. 

This was what she needed, this teasing dance of pleasure and pain, of right and wrong— good and so bad it’s good. “Auror Potter, will you please touch me?” Hermione parted her knees, the skirt of her dress riding higher on her thighs. 

James grinned and bent over her again, resting one hand on the backside of her chair while the other skimmed the inside of her knee. Out of sheer frustration her head fell back and she studied the ceiling. 

“Are you already wet for me?” 

She didn’t answer.

His fingers dug into the thick, soft, flesh of her thigh and a silent cry twisted her lips. Merlin, she needed him. “I asked a question, Miss Granger. And unless you’d like to spend the night in Azkaban—” 

“Yes, sir.” She brought her head back, staring at him with a hard edge to her eyes. It was all part of a sinful game that she couldn’t stop playing. “I’m wet for you. Do you want to feel?”

“Soon.” James stepped in front of her and slowly worked on the closure of his belt, freeing his cock and pumping slowly as she watched. “This type of agreement usually serves both of us, Miss Granger.” 

She stared up at him through her thick lashes and leaned forward, never breaking her stare as she dragged a flat tongue up the underside of his cock. James sucked in a sharp breath, baring his teeth ever so slightly as she wrapped her lips around him. 

“Ready?” he bit out, hand burying her curls and she nodded as he pushed deeper into her mouth, pausing only he bumped the back of her throat. “Fuck, you’re so perfect. This pretty little mouth was made to be fucked.” 

She’d not been in restraints all that often in her life, and each one had been with James, but never had they annoyed her more. All she wanted was to touch him, to sink her nails in the hard muscle of his arse as she begged for harder and faster and  _ more _ . 

But he was lazy about it, taking his time as he slid over her tongue again and again. When she hollowed her cheeks, he moaned and pulled her forward until her curls were pressed against his torso. 

“Enough.” The single word made her cease and he withdrew from her mouth. “Finite.” 

Blessedly, the magic dusted into nothing, and her hands were free to wrap around his neck as he pulled her effortlessly from the chair, shoving her against the metal desk. 

Fisting her dress in his hands, he ground his erection into her bum.“Ask nicely.” 

Hermione turned slightly to look back at him. “Please, love. I can’t much longer.” 

His lips bruised hers in a punishing kiss as he swiftly swept the edge of her knickers to the side and pushed two fingers inside her. James moved at a leisurely pace as his fingers slid easily in and out of her quim. She could feel him sink to his knees behind her and she bent fully at the waist, pressing her cheek into the cool surface as his fingers were replaced by his tongue. 

James buried his face between her thighs, parting her folds and licking her until she was fighting the instinct to clench her legs from the sheer force of her orgasm. When he rose to stand again, he flipped her skirt up and ripped her knickers free from her left leg, leaving her sex bared and the fabric still hanging limply from the right. 

His hand slid from her hip to her throat, gently curling as he dragged his thumb along her jaw. “Do you think they’re on the other side of that window watching you beg for my cock right now?”

That sobered her just slightly and she glared at him. “James Potter, you better have turned off the viewing window.” 

He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. “Of course I did, love.” 

Then his tongue demanded entry to her mouth as he slotted himself at her entrance. He sank inside her with a single hard thrust and she prayed he remembered a silencing charm because her pleasured cry bounced around the barren room.

Tangling his fingers in her curls, he gently pulled her head back as his other hand settled on the small of her back. He started fucking her like it was the last time he’d ever have her, even though that was far from true. 

Each slap of his hips against her bum pushed a low moan from her belly, and her fingers dug in vain into the metal table. His name tumbled from her parted lips like a prayer, and he must have felt the soft fluttering of her walls because the hand in her curls darted to her sensitive clit, pressing, flicking, massaging it until her cunt tightened around his cock and pure ecstasy chased through her veins. 

She bit into her lip, trying to keep the string of praise and profanity inside as he drove into her with new vigor. Only a minute or two later, when her knees felt like buckling and she was sure her hips would be bruised, he stilled and emptied himself inside her. 

Withdrawing, he quickly rearranged them so that he could hug her to his chest and run his hands over her curls, kissing every inch of skin he could manage. “I love you, Hermione. You’re so perfect.” 

It was a great enigma to her, that she loved the sin as much as she loved the absolution after. She curled into him for a few stolen moments before they had to leave, dragging in the scent of his cologne as his praises and affirmation of love whispered into her curls. 

She hummed and looked sleepily up at him. “Do you think we’ll have to calm down when we have kids someday?”

James wrinkled his nose and set her back on the desk, carefully closing her blouse. “Course not, just have to be really careful with silencing spells and locked doors.” 

_ “You _ could use the unlocking charm at eight…” 

“Yes, well—” He fought a smile, “Let’s hope these someday children of ours have none of our mischief and all of our wherewithal. Besides, it’s entirely your fault for visiting me at work in that damned skirt.” 

Hermione laughed and hopped off the desk, repairing the buttons on her blouse and slipping her knickers off entirely. Lifting onto her tiptoes, she pressed a kiss to his lips that he quickly deepened, banding his thick arms around her and swaying just slightly. When their lips broke away, she stared up at him, lost in the pure ecstasy of loving James Potter. 

“Yes, well, I never did like to get in trouble, but something about you makes me want to be bad.” 

xXx

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and come hang with us on FB and maybe I can write you some smut too haha

[ https://www.facebook.com/groups/938634943238719/ ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/938634943238719/)

  
  



End file.
